Inside that mad blue box
by squidgyalien
Summary: A series of random STUFF! Oneshots that, in time, shall do everything from songfics to...well whatever comes out my brain. Mostly featuring the Tenth Doctor....Though others have started to seep through...So...Enjoy!
1. Jenny was a friend of mine

**Inside that mad blue box…and beyond**

**One shots for that wonderful world of Who!**

**Jenny was a friend of mine**

"_You're going to be amazing."_

Those words. So simple. Full of love for the daughter he had barely begun to know. Then she died. No regeneration, no miraculous feat by the Doctor to save her. She just, died. In his arms. Hopeful to the last.

When the Doctor looked at Jenny, Martha and Donna could see all his pain and grief and sorrow. But something else too. A bitterness. He had lost his family once before. Now that hole in his hearts was ripped even further apart as he lost a new one. He had let her in. Then lost her just as quickly.

Then Martha and Donna saw why Daleks and Sontarans, The Racnoss and so many others were afraid of him. He didn't say anything. He just stood up and walked over to the man who had ended such an amazing person.

The Doctor picked up the gun next to him, placed it to the man's head and released the safety catch.

That's when the two women became _really_ scared. Because their Doctor, the man that had saved their lives so many times, knew how to use a gun. The man who never carried a weapon. Pointing a gun at the other's head. Every inch of the Doctor's usually cheerful face was lined with dark fury. He shook with it.

And they just stood there, those two shining companions. Too terrified and traumatized to even move. Because they didn't know what the Doctor was capable of. They didn't know how far he would go this time.

Seconds passed. An eternity in the eyes of his companions. An eternity where the life of one man was held in the hand of another.

Then the Doctor spoke. His voiced full of Rage and Hatred and Disgust.

" _I never would."_

Time moved at its proper pace. The world breathed again.

"_I never would."_

But the two companions still felt fear. Because they both knew that the Doctor had wanted to hurt that man. The only thing stopping him was the trust they placed in him.

"_You need someone."_

Donna knew then that she would _never_ leave the Doctor, because he needed someone to save him from himself.

He needed someone to keep away the darkness.


	2. Very Kind

**Inside that mad blue box**

**Very Kind**

A.N- This is basically a song-fic speaking from the Doctor's POV, but the actual song is somebody describing the Doctor. Not sure who, possibly Rose.....but you can make your own minds up.

Disclaimer: Opps! I forgot this thing earlier, But seriously, if I owned the BBC, Doctor Who, or, in this case, Will Young, I don't think I'd be here......I'd be...somewhere else. Probably. I can always dream.....

Review please!

.....................................................................................................................................................

His first word to Rose.

Run.

He'd spent most of his life running. Always running from _something_. Even before the Time War. Sometimes he wasn't sure if he even wanted to run anymore, but he just couldn't help it. He wished he could stop, wished he could stop being scared of his past. He wished he could go back, undo all those terrible things. But he can't. He just _can't_.

_You run, you run, but this ain't livin'. You wish you could go back and begin it all over._

_But it's over._

So he keeps moving on. He often wishes that his memory was not quite so good. All the death's and loses he's been through. He just wants an end to the pain. But that's the reason he keeps travelling, why he keeps trying to make the universe just that little bit kinder. Bringing as much light and happiness as he can. For them. The people who had broken his hearts so many times. But he still loves them. Still misses them. Still fights for them.

_You fight, you fight, you just keep saying, you'll feel better come sooner or later. In no time. _

_It's been a long time._

_You still got made to turn it. You still got made to lift it up._

He finds it almost _hateful _sometimes. He can travel to practically anytime, anyplace. He has the most amazing technology at his fingertips. He has experience about the universe that others can't even dream about. And yet, he always seems to fail to save those he truly cares about. Instead he ends up destroying their lives. One way or another. Susan, Sarah-Jane, Rose, Martha, Jenny, River, Donna. All those brilliant, fantastic, _shining_, people. All hurt because of him. And though it burns, burns so much to say it, they are only the tip of the iceberg. It makes his soul seem so heavy.

_You got wings, but you can't fly, you've got so much pain inside._

_You're very kind._

_In your dreams, you're so high, but you don't live that in your life._

_You're very kind. You're so kind._

And every time they leave, it drags him down just a little bit more. They make him better for a time. But then losing them makes the ghosts come back, it brings back the darkness in his eyes. That's what happened with Rose. She, in all her indomitable human magnificence, stopped him from making decisions that would have haunted him for the rest of his life. She opened up his hearts and eyes again. But then he lost her. Sending him spiralling back into himself. He doesn't admit it, but when he lost her, he was ready to die quite happily with the Racnoss that Christmas. Only Donna saved him. He still wonders whether it would have been better to die then. The Doctor knows one thing for certain though. It's only his memories of them that keep him sane. Nothing else. Just them.

_You do, you do, you love me baby. But I can't fight when you leave me lazy with your doubts._

_Your doubts._

_You try, you try and there's no winner. You give, give more but it just gets harder. In your mind._

_We all try._

He wants to see whether the oh-so-human cliché about time being a great healer is true. He waits and travels, hoping, hoping so much that there's the slightest chance of redemption, that there will be a day when he can just _live_ again. He hides that hope so well. He hides it knowing he'll be disappointed.

_You still got time to turn it. You still got made to lift it up._

_You got wings, but you can't fly, you've got so much pain inside._

_You're very kind._

_In your dreams you're so high, but you don't live that in your life._

_You're very kind. You're so kind._

But the Doctor sometimes believes he doesn't deserve to _live_ again. All the things he's done. All the hurt he's caused. All the people that have died because of his actions. Maybe the empty, lonely life he leads is his final punishment. He isn't a survivor of the Time war. He is just a cruel reminder of what he could have had.

_You believe you're not good enough. It fills your mind._

_Plays._

_It's in the way of you and I. I'd say a thousand times. I know you're one of a kind._

_You're so kind._

He is the lonely traveller.

_You got wings, but you can't fly, you've got so much pain inside._

_You're very kind._

_In your dreams you're so high, but you don't live that in your life._

_You're very kind. You're so kind._

Always alone.

_You've got wings._

.....................................................................................................................................................

A.N- Poor Doctor L he's always losing out on something! First Rose, then Russell T. Davis decides "let's get rid of Donna!" They are determined to make the Doctor commit suicide, I'm sure of it. Everyone should storm the BBC and demand that they are nicer to him!


	3. Hey Mickey!

This is my slightly ....rubbish attempt at something a bit different, i don't tend to write converstations, at least not long ones so.....this is a bit of an experiement. So if you like it...review, if you don't, still review!

Disclaimer: And i _still_ don't own it

**Hey Mickey!**

"Do you want to know something?"

"What?"

"We've been in this prison for an _hour_ and I still haven't said 'I told you so,"

"Shut up."

"Aw, c'mon Rose, you have to admit it sometime, he's gone off with another woman. Again."

"It's not like that."

"'course it is, because I know something else, Rose..."

"I don't wanna hear it Mickey,"

"...Before being a Supa-dupa Time Lord with a Tardis, he is a_ bloke_."

"I'm not having this conversation with you again, he's the Doctor, so he's different."

"I've had to re-do that list as well,"

"What list?"

"You know, that list with all the people who seem to fancy the Doctor."

"............................."

"Ha! Ignoring me is the first sign that it's true. That Doctor Huh? He's got you twisted round his little finger."

".........................."

"I'm gonna take your silence as saying "go on Mickey, tell me the list". Alright here goes...first on the list is Sarah-Jane,"

"She's not..."

"...And before you say 'She and the Doctor aren't like that, blah, blah, blah...' They _were _pretty tight. And you argued about him, which _proves _it. And, when I said 'Ex and the missus, everyman's worst nightmare..." He didn't deny it....so there."

"That is so childish Mickey."

"Your point being? Anyway, moving on, next is ole' Cleopatra, and he called her Cleo, before you say anything, which means they were close."

"Not anymore."

"How do you know? Remember he's got a time machine, he could go and hook up with her, whenever."

"You are really pushing it this time."

"It's my job. Where was I? Oh yes, 'Madame De Pompadour', she was all over him, you can't deny that one either you saw it as well as I did. And, he left us to help her."

"......Well if he didn't history would have messed up..."

"Yeah that's his excuse. Back to the list....Captain Jack Harkness, obviously,"

"OK, I'll give you that one; you should have seen his face when Jack kissed him, priceless."

"...Really? They kissed? Ha, bet the Doctor loved that. Umm...anyway, Margaret the Slitheen,"

"WHAT! You are joking right? No, she didn't? Did she? No, I refuse to even think about _that_. Eww. No Mickey. Just no."

"He took her out for dinner..."

"Yeah, as a _Last meal_,"

"That's what they _all _say....Who else is on the list, Oh! I almost forgot, you obviously."

"..we're not...I mean, sometimes we're...., look just drop it Mickey, we should be figuring some way to get out of this place not talking, rubbish,"

"Like that's gonna happen. Where's the Doctor huh? Your mum will kill him if he doesn't save us, oh, yeah your mum....she likes him now too."

"She likes anything with that breathes, has two legs and is of a Male gender."

"Now I _know_you're in an eggy mood. You never insult your mum like that."

"Don't you dare say anything to her, or I will kill you."

"Nice, all the bad situations the Doctor gets you in and you threaten to kill _me_. Speaking of killing, what about the Doc's latest conquest? That Princess that he is currently saving now when he _should _be getting us out of this dump, where is he? Hmm, tell me that Rose, who is he with _now_?"

The door of the cell suddenly flew open and two people were thrown inside. One was instantly recognisable as the Doctor, hair a mess and a face you couldn't mistake. The other was a young woman, of twenty years or so. She was blonde, had a figure many women would quite happily sell their soul for, and wearing a dress that had, most likely, cost the equivalent of Rose's entire savings, times ten. The Doctor helped her up from the floor where she had fallen as they were pushed in and gave her a grin that Rose _really_ didn't like seeing him give other women, other than her, of course. He led the young woman over to where Rose and Mickey stood and introduced her.

"Rose, Mickey, Have you meet my new friend? This is Princess Rococoa of the Becoga Region"

The Doctor paused and gave the Princess a slightly secretive smile, which Rose didn't like anymore than the grin, then carried on in a slightly (or so Rose thought) softer voice, "Coco for short."

Mickey did his little 'I was right dance' in the corner of the cell.

Rose refused to talk to the Doctor for the entire time they were in the Becoga Region.

* * *

HAhahaha! i like playing with Mickey

* * *


	4. Belief part one

This is going to be in two parts, this one is from Rose's and Martha's POV,, the next will be Donna and the Doctor.....i just haven't finished it yet! Hope you enjoy this!

DISCLAIMER: if i owned Doctor Who world, would i use public transport? No. No i wouldn't

**Belief**

**Rose**

The first time Rose is absolutely convinced she is going to die, is on board the space station overlooking Earth during its destruction. The shielded windows fail and she's in a locked room, on her own, without any sign of The Doctor. She has little hope that he could save her, even if he was with her. How could one man win against the power of an exploding sun? And she hardly knows him. Rose is just glad that he isn't dying alongside her, she's just glad that he has a chance of surviving.

She scrunches up into a ball and closes her eyes, waiting for the moment she burns.

Rose disappears for an instant. Oh, her body is still there, but for an infinite second, _Rose_ is somewhere else. She thinks about the afterlife. She finds it funny, in an ironic way, that she would only start really considering it once her death appears to become unavoidable and absolute. She thinks back to all those stories she remembers when she was little, stories where her mum tells her all about her daddy and the angels, sitting on clouds, drinking tea among the stars. Rose still holds on to that child-like belief that when she dies she'll be an angel and she'll be happy and all her problems and heartaches will just, disappear.

Then The Doctor arrives and all thoughts of heaven and heartbreaks are banished, as she realises just how _good_ it feels to be alive.

Later, though, Rose remembers that eternal second, her 'epiphany' as she had begun to call it in her head. She realises that her Heaven isn't really all clouds and wings; that was just the way she had perceived it as a child. Instead she saw Heaven as the perfect life, the one you always wanted to have. She finds the Doctor in the console room of the Tardis and tells him her, not view of Heaven, not really, but rather, her hope of Heaven. Rose wants him to agree. But the Doctor just gives her a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes and so she drops the subject.

She wonders what he thinks Heaven is.

.....................................................................................................................................................

**Martha**

Martha has seen a lot of people die.

Being a medical student made it impossible for her not to have seen death. And though she has her heart set on being a doctor, she can't stop breaking inside, every time someone dies. But that doesn't dissuade her. Ever. She wants to be a doctor to prevent other people feeling that pain. She wants to ease the world of it, just a little bit. Just as much as she can.

But then the Doctor explodes into her life. The death's become the results of slaughters, rather than of illnesses or accidents. She knows that it isn't the Doctor's fault; he is also only trying to make the universe a brighter place. But travelling with him...it really got her _thinking_. About life and after you died.

It's a subject she has only ever vaguely touched upon during her life, seeing as Death had never even looked at her until she met the Doctor. But she knows that she can't possibly say for certain whether Heaven even exists. She hopes it does. She also understands that her idea of Heaven has evolved over the years. As she gets older, her Heaven matures with her. She remembers how, when she was younger, she really did believe the whole 'pearly gates' thing; where you did what you wanted and the people who had died were there waiting for you.

All that changed when her Mum and Dad broke up. Martha had panicked. If Dad died who would he wait for in Heaven? His girlfriend? Or the rest of his family? She ran to Tish, hoping she had some insight on the matter; after all, Tish was the older sister. But she had just laughed and had said "That is so you Martha, always finding something to make better, even Heaven!" That's the day when Martha decides to become a doctor.

She forgets all about Heaven 'till the day the Doctor explains that he is the last of his kind. Martha just cannot comprehend that type of lose. She remembers her panicked thoughts when her Dad left and knows that the traditional view of Heaven wouldn't suit the Doctor either; anyway, since when did the Doctor ever follow tradition? Certainly not around her he didn't. So she thinks about it a bit more, trying to create that perfect Heaven for everyone.

That's when she hits it. Martha runs to the Doctor in the Tardis. She tells him that maybe Heaven is all the happiest moments in your lifetime, re-lived over and over. Never getting bored because there is no time to do so.

He turns to her and says quietly, "Maybe, could be. No reason why not." But his words sound flat to her ears and he refuses to meet her eyes for a while. The Doctor makes it clear in so very few words that he doesn't believe that for one second.

Martha starts to wonder what sort of Heaven the Doctor believes in.

* * *

Like? Not like? i need to know! i'm insecure that way! lol.....seriously though, me like REVIEWS! hahaha! (i've been drinking stuff with WAY to much caffeine)

* * *


	5. Belief part two

The second part of 'Belief' featuring the Doctor and Donna, the best companion _ever_! I was so gutted when she left L…..Anyway no more sad thoughts, well not for me at least….the characters I'm playing with on the other hand…………..

DISCLAIMER: I. Don't. Own. It……….Not even a little bit.

.....................................................................................................................................................

**Belief**

**Donna**

The first person to say that Donna is not exactly philosophically minded is Donna herself. That sort of thing never bothered her; she just gets on with her life, from one day to the next, never looking into her past or far into her future. That was her, until she zoomed into the Tardis on her ill-fated wedding day and crashed into the Doctor's life.

Since that mad day, so many people she has known, however briefly, have died; Lance, Stacie Campbell, Matron Caefiellia, all those poor people in Pompeii, the Ood and the people fighting them, the soldiers at UNIT, River and her friends, Jenny and oh so many more.

And she's lost people that don't even _exist_; Lee and their children, her family in a make-believe world. Though that didn't make losing them any easier, in fact it made it harder, all those memories, and all of it a _lie_. She had loved them. She had never felt that much pain before.

Donna had only really lost one person before she found the Doctor a second time, her dad. Lance wasn't that much of a loss. Only, though she had loved her dad to bits, his passing wasn't nearly as bad as losing her imaginary family, mostly because her dad was sick and, though it hurts to say it; he was getting on, getting _old._ Donna wasn't stupid. She knew that people died. She just didn't realise that losing a family she had completely false memories of would cut into her so much, leaving her heart in shreds.

The Doctor understood that pain. He had lost his friends, his family, his whole planet. And she knew that he was never free of it, especially since losing Jenny. She would have been his one chance, a doorway to a new life, but that was taken from him too. Donna sometimes felt that Jenny's death was like losing a daughter; after all, Donna had named her.

It hurt, coming back from that imaginary world, losing people who didn't even exist and seeing the deaths of people she both cared for and those that she didn't. It had changed her. She was no-longer the self-obsessed temp, who had nothing going for her; she was _Donna_, friend to the Doctor and traveller of the universe; Super-temp. She became more of a thinker, almost without realising it; she was becoming a lot like the Doctor. She didn't mind that, the Doctor was the most amazing man she had ever met. There was just one problem. She didn't like the sadness that sometimes came with it, she didn't like thinking ahead, she realised she didn't like thinking about what happened. But she couldn't help it, after seeing people die; she just couldn't stop imagining whether they were somewhere else. If anything, it would ease her conscience, especially after Pompeii. She started wondering whether there would be an afterlife for her.

Donna realised that heaven _couldn't _just be one after-life, not if Heaven was defined as absolute happiness. Because what would happen to people like herself and the Doctor? She would want a Heaven with Lee and the children, but they were only real in her head, so how could she? And if she found love at a later date, what then? Because Donna knew she couldn't be happy knowing that there were some people she still loved, but would never see again. If that was Heaven she didn't want to know. And if _she _had a problem with that, what about the poor Doctor? He had loved and lost so many people, how could the normal Heaven _ever_ cater for him. He deserved to be with _all_ the people he cared for, friends, family, whatever. And Donna had told him she'd be with him forever, his best friend. She couldn't have a Heaven without him.

So Donna thought about it. Heaven, that is, or what it should be. She planned it through, like designing an enormous house, ironing out all the flaws she could find, making sure it was _perfect._ She drew in her own observations of the universe, incorporated her time in the imaginary world, meticulously stitched in some other peoples opinions and experiences, and when she was finally convinced that her idea was, well, Heaven, she went straight to the Doctor, wanting her closest friends thoughts on _her _paradise.

She told him that Heaven could be lots of parallel universes, with different people, different times, different places, so people like the Doctor, who had loved and cared for a number of people in their lifetime, could find happiness with them all, without complications. Donna could find no flaw in this idea.

The Doctor grinned and laughed, "I hope so Donna. I sure hope so," But, his mask had slipped. Just a little. He liked the notion, she could tell. But she knew he didn't believe it. Or wouldn't. For the first time since they met Donna felt very ashamed of herself.

She had never thought to ask the Doctor what he believes in. Not once.

**The Doctor**

The Doctor likes to tell people that, like Alice, he can believe in six impossible things before breakfast. And then some.

It's a lie.

He's just telling them what they expect to hear. They always expected him to know the answers, to believe the unbelievable, and then show them the outright impossible. But all that. It's just an elaborate charade, designed to hide the lonely and broken man he is underneath the façade that he shows the universe.

The Truth? Well that's a lot simpler. He likes proof. He likes knowing the facts. In spite of telling Rose that he travels to find something that doesn't fit in with his _rules_, he knows that really, he enjoys having knowledge to hand. After all, isn't he always telling his companions, acquaintances and various enemies how _clever, _how _brilliant _he is?

That's probably why he has so much difficulty in believing a concept like 'Heaven'. His companions, bless 'em, seem to have no difficultly what-so-ever, in believing in the possibility of life after death, without even the _tiniest_ shred of proof at all. He supposes that this is faith. He has never had much faith, though he believes in those that travel with him; Rose, Sarah-Jane, Martha, Donna, even Jack, but they've proved themselves time and time again. With them there was never any doubt.

But Heaven? No way. No proof. Just another fairytale to make Death just a little bit more bearable. He has heard people say that kindness, love, bravery; all those qualities prove that there's a Heaven. But the Doctor knows that's just proof people can be _good_, that they can do the right thing.

No. The Doctor doesn't believe in a Heaven, not for him anyway.

Hell, on the other hand, is a _completely _different kettle of fish.

Sometimes it amuses him that, should there be a Heaven, his companions all seem to take for granted that he would be going there too. He doesn't think so. He tries to be good, always tries to do what's right, but that can't cancel out all the bad things he has done, the things he has caused throughout his long life. All the times he's slipped. The destruction of Gallifrey is just one of those terrible things. He can't even bring himself to think about the others.

Yes. The Doctor definitely believes in Hell. He's pretty sure he has been there a couple of times; all that Death and destruction, all the pain and sorrow. That's Hell, it's a fact. Been there, done that.

Missed out on the T-shirt though.


	6. Delicious

Haven't played with the Master yet…….this should be interesting. Well for me anyway. Not too sure about _you_. What do you think?

**Disclaimer:** Is Doctor who brilliant? Yes. Do I own it? No.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Delicious**

There are many things you can call the Master.

Stupid is not one of them.

Mad, delusional…even funny. But there is no such thing as a thick Time Lord. Genius comes with the territory and the Master was one of the smartest of them all. Well, he would have to be, considering the Doctor had said that it was only the two of them left. The end of the Time Lords and it was just him and the Doctor. Ironic really, that the two of them who had been through so much together, fought so much, and knew each other better then anyone else would survive it all. That didn't bother the Master. They had always been alike.

But the Master was clever enough to know that the Doctor had changed since their childhood, changed because of the Time war. It wasn't just the Doctor dispensing his type of justice, oh no, now it was deeper than that.

The Doctor believed that he could explain things to the Master, look after him.

That was unacceptable. _He _was the Master. He was the one in charge now.

And being clever, the Master had a good idea that the Doctor would be able to find him. After all, nine-hundred years or so of time travel meant the Doctor had plenty of tricks in those over-sized pockets of his. He would get back to his precious Earth.

Also, the Master wasn't just smart. He could be pretty logical too, when the moment arose and he knew from past experiences that the Doctor was clever enough to thwart him. Maybe not smarter, but definitely clever to the point where he could throw a spanner in the works.

So the Master created a back-up. Just in case.

A ring, with a DNA sample and a Chameleon arch built into it.

And a wife.

She was a tool. Nothing more or less. But _if_, if the Doctor did somehow manage to mess up his plans, then she would be there to make sure that he wouldn't have to be cooped up in the Tardis.

She would shoot him.

And he wouldn't regenerate.

Which was where the ring came into its own. If humans could grow a clone, why couldn't he? An empty one, force grown, in which he could place his mind if anything went wrong. Simple.

And it had an added sting in its tail. The one species that The Doctor would die for and die for again, bringing back his greatest enemy.

The Master found that irony, quite delicious.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Please review! Getting lonely people :( seriously, I'm _begging_. On my knees. Ouch...why is there a pin on my floor?...scared now…..pin ninjas are after me.


	7. Weirdness

I just couldn't resist doing this, i know it's been done to death but still, lets say ahhhhhhh! Cause it's 10.2 and Rose!....Oh and review......please:)

DISCLAIMER- i own this just as much as i own a house.......lets just say NO!

* * *

**WEIRDNESS**

It was one of the weirdest moments of his life.

Fighting the Pyrovile with a water pistol: strange, but not entirely surprising.

Watching his doppelganger take the Tardis and leave him on a parallel world: well, let's just say he _had_seen freakier things, like ohh, maybe Jack flirting with a twelve armed Olgunithian, while singing to _Toxic_. Seriously, how on earth did Jack manage to pull singing_ that_?

But The Doctor, or (as he was called by those who didn't really know him) John Smith, could not ever remember a situation more surreal or frightening than what he was going through right now.

Getting a mortgage.

In the words of ol' captain Jack, 'Whoa God'.

"oh c'mon Doctor, it's not _that _bad, I mean, it's just a mortgage, not like some evil alien trying to rip your head off" Rose was sort of moaning at him, which was scary cause she was getting more and more like her mother…..and her slaps _hurt_.

The Doctor gaped at her "are you joking? I'd take that choice over this any day, like I said, _me_in a house! Nope!" he popped the 'P' in a way which Rose normally quite liked, but was succeeding in annoying her today. He carried on, oblivious to the scowl slowly building on her face. "I've decided, I'm going to live in a cardboard box, eat only marmalade and spend all my salary from Torchwood on designer suits and elastic bands." He took a deep breath and Rose tried to get in a word edgeways, sideways, or any-other-ways, but the Doctor was on a roll….." and _then_ I'm gonna move to America, run for president, go to a Star Wars convention and _laugh, _win best looking Britain of the year, lose the title cause I have no birth certificate, ride a camel all the way to Alaska and get a tattoo saying 'dude! Where's my Tardis!'"

Rose just stared at him.

"OK, forget the tattoo; I know exactly where it is,"

Rose frowned, "really?"

"Yep" he said, popping the 'p' again (seriously, when did that start to annoy her?)

"Where is it then?"

The Doctor looked at her as if she was growing an antenna, "well, it's not here of course"

Rose bashed her head on the window of the bank. It was going to be one of _those_ days.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!


	8. You and Me and Me and You

A/N: well......wasn't the end of time exciting! lol, and the best thing of all was...i had a media essay and it was on DOCTOR WHO!!!! yay! my media teacher is now my fav! lol, anyway this is a little thing i thought up like ten minutes ago...you can probably tell, but still....the plot bunny was just annoying me and i had to get it out! And i wanted to use the word "complementary" because according to my biology teacher it means two shapes that fit each other......at least thats what i think she said :{ yeah, i'm rambling a bit, lack of sleep tends to do that to you.......anywhoooo....REVIEW PLEASE!

Disclaimer: No........get that? NO!

Me and you and you and me

It's what you do to me.

It's what you make me.

I'm someone else when you are here. I feel as if… as if I need to be something. Something complementary. Different shapes but we still _fit_.

I was never made to fit. I was meant to be just me.

The stand alone.

But. Without you, I'd just be nothing.

No-one.

And that's why. Why I fight you.

Because I want to be able to live without you.

Because I love you.

Doctor.

_Master._

_

* * *

_

all i ask is for some reviews! please....


	9. M and M

A/N{  i realise i've sort of got a theme about relationships in my Fics.....And here's another one! I'm sure you can guess who this is about:) Review please ! (also cheeries if you have already reviewed)

Disclaimer: i own....(_whispers) _what?! You mean a poster doesn't count as ownership? Damn

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

* * *

**M and M**

They never intended to exchange numbers.

That first look was just plain curiosity.

The first touch a pure accident.

And they both agreed the first kiss was a mistake.

And they found themselves in each other. They got closer and saw their own eyes staring back.

It hurt, knowing that each had lost something infinitely precious, as well as knowing that really, they had never had it. But they helped each other, chased away the demons and each realised that the other had that strange, identical strength within them.

Because both had let go of the person they loved, because they loved them too much, because that person had needed someone else.

They discovered that staying meant just as much. Found that healing the other could show love exactly the same as leaving for love could.

And you know what? Maybe second best wasn't that bad after all.

Not bad at all.

_Better._

* * *

review friendly people :)


	10. Yes i do

AN { How has Martha managed to get into my Fics? Seriously though, it's weird, I'm not even that much of a fan of Martha, sure I like her….when she's being funny and not trying to act all big and clever "_we could sell it, make a mint….that'd be bad_" : ) lol, but other times…."_PECK …NOOOOOO_!!" (Or words to that effect), that's when she annoys me…She walked across earth for a dreadful year, then blubs over a fish??

I don't think so.

So…..enjoy a Martha fic!

God, I'm fickle.

Disclaimer………I own a Tardis. And Psychic paper. And a sonic screwdriver. And a pair of brainy specs (which I actually use to see things with!) And a pinstripe suit (God bless work experience). And a pair of converse. But the actual programme… I wish.

Review please. My sanity may just depend on it.

Yes. I do.

Her mother was always spouting sayings to her children, stuff like; "Don't rush in", "Think before you act", and "Look before you leap." Martha's personal favourite was "chew before you swallow" that one had had her and Tish giggling for ages once they had reached the age when _anything_ could be interpreted as sexual innuendo.

But, anyway, on the whole, Martha generally followed her mother's advice. She always worked hard, thought about her actions and was basically the good girl in the family. Only, she had thrown away all that when she met the Doctor. She had just followed him on an impulse, something she _never_ did, and had just leapt into a life as a time traveller with barely a second thought. And worst of all she had completely and utterly rushed head first in love with him.

That was mad and stupid, because he obviously didn't notice.

She kept flirting and daydreaming though. Just in case.

She actually did a lot of daydreaming, you'd think she wouldn't get a chance with all the running and saving the universe they did, but sometimes…sometimes there were moments when it was quiet for hours; like when she was a maid, or supporting the Doctor in 1969. And she would imagine. Imagine the Doctor falling in love with her. Dozens of scenarios each of which ended in a happily ever after. It was sad and childish, but…she really couldn't help it.

One of her favourites went a bit like this…

_The Doctor had been trapped for hours in the processing plant, the place where the government of Gerneth held all people with possible superhuman abilities. There were twins there that could apparently read minds, people who could communicate to spirits, super strong children with the power to lift impossibly heavy objects, you name it, they could all be found at the plant. Of course most of it was a load of baloney, but as soon as they found out about the Doctor the whole place just exploded with excitement. So of course they had captured him. Martha had managed to get away at the last minute, told by the Doctor to just "RUN!" She felt so guilty, but knew she had to stay free to find him. _

_She had finally found the plant, now it was just a matter of getting in…She had the psychic paper, which would help, but that didn't mean the guards wouldn't realise she was a fraud. Still, no point in giving up now, it was in for a penny, in for a pound._

_She walked up to a guard on the perimeter, being as bold as she could, acting as if she belonged here. _

"_Excuse me miss, this site is off limits to civilians. I'm going to have to ask you to leave immediately. Or I will be required to use deadly force"_

_She gave the guard the most trust inducing grin she could._

"_That won't be a problem soldier, I'm Doctor Martha Jones. I've been sent by the government to aid in the research being carried out here."_

_The guard looked at her with some confusion. "The government has sent a new researcher?"_

_Martha nodded._

"_Hold on, let me check"_

_She watched as he pulled out a walkie-talkie, eyes trained on her at all times._

"_**Conductor. This is Station One calling. Did you receive notice of a new researcher arriving today?"**_

_Martha held her breath and discreetly crossed her fingers._

"**Station one. This is Conductor. Negative. We did not receive any notice. However, communications have been hazy. If the visitor has ID, let them through."**

"_**Order received"**_

_Martha held up the psychic paper, praying for a miracle._

"_Okay, it seems to be in order, go through"_

_She could hardly believe her luck, it actually worked! Martha hurried inside the building; she had to find the Doctor and find him fast, before they realised that there was no visitor coming today. She searched the compound, ignoring cries from the other prisoners. She hated it but she had to find the Doctor, he was her priority, no-one else. _

_After having searched almost the entire building and found no clues at all about the Doctor's whereabouts, Martha was beginning to loose hope. Stuff that, she was starting to get desperate. How hard is it to find one man? Then she heard something._

_Humming. Sounded like it was coming from one of the few corridors she hadn't managed to check yet. It sounded like…Elvis. Yep that was definitely an Elvis song, and there was only one other being on this planet that had been to Earth…_

_She ran down the corridor, stopping just in front of the door. _

"_Doctor!"_

_The humming stopped "Martha?!" _

_Martha almost collapsed with relief. Finally she had found him._

"_Hold on a sec. I'll get you out of there"_

"_Hurry! We haven't got a lot of time."_

_Martha examined the door; there was no key pad, no lock that she could see, oh! But there was some sort of metal circle, maybe it scanned for ID? There was only one way to find out. She pulled out the psychic paper again, could she be lucky a second time?_

_She waved the paper in front of the plate. Nothing happened, for a very long second. Then suddenly a green light flashed above the door and it swung open. She kissed the paper in delight. Yes! Two-nil to the psychic paper! She rushed in. The Doctor was strapped to a metal chair, with what looked like steel clamps. _

"_Oh my God! What have they done to you?"_

"_It's nothing. Don't worry about me, I'm fine, use the psychic paper on the bonds, they scan for ID" The Doctor nodded to the metal plates on either side of the restraints. She quickly flourished the paper over the plates. It was having a good day. The restraints retracted back into the chair, leaving the Doctor free to jump up. He grinned with delight and spun her round in a bone crushing hug. _

"_Can't breathe!" _

_He smiled and loosened his grip, but didn't let go. "What would I do without you, huh?"_

"_Oh you know, get captured way more often?"_

_He giggled slightly "Yeah maybe"_

_He kept gazing at her and Martha suddenly became hyper aware that he hadn't let go of her and seemed to be in no hurry to do so. _

"_You should have me on wages, the amount of times I've saved your skinny behind" she teased._

_He smirked "maybe I should, but I haven't exactly got any money. I wonder, Miss Jones would you be willing to accept other forms of payment?"_

"_Oh? Like what?"_

_His gaze softened and he leant closer "Like this" _

_He kissed her._

"_Stay with me…forever,"_

_All Martha could do was nod with shock and delight_

_That was a __**very**__ good day._

Oh yes, that was one of her favourite daydreams, others included herself and the Doctor having a good old heart to heart and things leading on from there…while some involved them battling evil forces together and him realising that the person he belonged with was right in front of him.

Sometimes though, the sweetest daydreams were the most simple…

_The Doctor was at the console of the Tardis, doing… something. Not sure what, but he was in his element. Martha loved him so much at times like this, when he was at his most relaxed he was so………there just weren't any words for what he meant to her. _

_Except three._

"_I love you." She said._

_He eyes widened in surprise, but he walked over to her and held her hands in his. His chocolate brown eyes stared deep into hers._

"_I love you too."_

She wished.

* * *

There is this thing, a very good thing that keeps writers on this site going…do you know what that is? Oh? You do? So….WHY ARE YOU NOT REVIEWING ALREADY????

Also if you have reviewed, just know that you make people very, very, very, very happy.


	11. Knowing too much

A/N: Hello again! Well I've reached chapter ten, which is farther then I thought I'd get, though fingers crossed I can keep going! The plot-bunnies are there, the little crazies just need catching :) Now this is a little River-drabble, I've not done one before but seeing as she's definitely going to be in the next series with Matt Smith, I want to get one posted up before all the presumptions I've made about her get crushed to very small pieces by ol' Stevie. She intrigues me with all the "You know my name" business, however, not sure whether I actually like her…so I'm holding judgment till Doctor Who returns to our screens. Can't wait…though I think "Geronimo!" might be pushing it…what do you think?

Disclaimer: I have owen/10/Master/ianto death denial…..that's about it.

* * *

Knowing too much

His hearts breaking. It's something that's happened too many times to count.

Someone manages to find a little piece of him that hasn't been broken yet, and they protect it, just by being there. And then they're not.

And he breaks again.

He never thought that he would have enough of his hearts left to give to someone else. Not fully, any way. Never thought he could give his entire being; his love, his mind, his body, his soul. Didn't think there was enough of him left.

He didn't think he was enough.

But….then he met _her._

She wasn't just a river. She was the sea, hurting and healing. Washing away all his defences and confidence with just one word.

Fixing him in the same breath. Like the salt in the sea, she stung all the tender places, painfully putting right the wound in his hearts.

Because that one word, told him he was going to fall in love again.

That one word showed him that there was hope still burning in him yet.

She proved that the universe had kindness, even for him.

The _ran_ together.

She was absolute, she was _there._

But then she wasn't.

But he didn't shatter, because he still had her.

Her last word she spoke, _Spoilers._

What it meant was, _I love you._

They would still run yet.

* * *

Yay! Got River out my system for a while, until the next time. Review people! Thanks!


	12. What you are to me Part One

A/N another little fic exploring certain...characters.....got the idea for this one by listening to random songs on my MP3. (no, not an IPod) see if you can guess who the characters described are...and what the songs are :) This is part one....part two will be up within a week...i think.

Disclaimer: welllllll..............No. 

* * *

What you are to me

SUN

_She burns like the sun and I can't look away. She burns our horizons, make no mistake._

You are blinding.

You can take people's breath away with just a look.

I am completely fascinated by your Power.

You make me feel, oh, so alive. You burn me on the inside, you must do. Because every smile, every touch, your gleeful, mischievous laughter, makes me flare up, like I've just gone Supernova. When you shine, I get lighter, just by being in your presence.

You're exactly like the sun.

Beautiful. Dangerous. Golden.

And when you are hidden by the clouds, I try not to worry, because I can tell, you'll be back once I chase them away. Like the sun, you encourage growth, warming softly, comforting, and giving life and love.

Like the sun you are fire, ruthlessly burning away the darkness.

Like the sun you can rise to glorious heights and you're so _There_, but untouchable, invincible in your furious might.

You are brilliant.

But, like the sun, you set. Leaving me in darkness, but shining just as brightly somewhere else.

Not here. I'm left cold and enclosed in night.

But I don't mind.

Just as long as I know you are still burning somewhere.

Even if you do not burn for me.

MOON

_A Halo. The waning moon. Your last breath moving through you, as everything….everything ends._

I missed you.

When I knew you, you were as a full moon. Glowing brightly. Mysterious and familiar all at once. Pulling me towards you with your gravity.

I was stupid. So very stupid.

I left you when you were at your fullest. I left when your potential was so high and terrific. I left when you were at your most brilliant. I left when nothing else could compare. I left when we needed each other the most.

Maybe, if I had stayed, you never would have waned.

But you have, clinging onto what you once were, what _we_ once were, instead of changing into something new.

Most of you is in shadow now. Your time is gone, never to be reclaimed. And it is all my fault.

I wish I could give you back those lost years. I wish I could take you back to that full moon. I wish there was a way that we could howl at the heavens together again.

I wish.

I wish you that you would stop waning. I wish I could stop the steady flow of years which are leaving you diminished. Wish I could stop you from becoming totally eclipsed.

I wish. I wish. I wish we had more time.

There's always hope. That one day you'll be full again. But it won't be for me. Never for me.

And I'm sorry. So very sorry.

* * *

So....opinions people! reviews are like Tea! something i can not live without...so, please?


	13. What you are to me Part Two

A/N--Part two!!! This is getting out of hand, because it is soon to be progressing to part three! so all you lovely people who are waiting for me to tell you who's who...you're gonna have to wait a little bit longer. But don't worry, because in the next week or so i will be feeling pretty prolific :) ...but i HAVE to go now...meant to be doing work...got to be in tomorrow..i'm in so much trouble :( HELP!

Disclaimer:ARGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! If i owned Doctor who. i would NOT be stressing over coursework!

P.s:These two song lyrics....they come from the same person *hint*.....GOD! what's with the underlining? Go away lines!

STARS

_Just like a star across my sky, just like an angel off the page, you have appeared to my life, feels like I'll never be the same. Just like a song in my heart. Just like oil on my hands._

You were so good. Always. So clever, so bold, so amazing.

And I _never_ treated you as I should have. I should have told you, on that first day. _You are such a good friend to me_.

I should never have encouraged you. It would have been so much healthier, for both of us.

But whoever listens to their own advice? Certainly not me.

You did. But I had shattered you before then.

When you finally listened to advice, you were already halfway down the road of destruction. And you left little teardrops of pain behind you.

You should have hated me. Or maybe you did. But I didn't notice you much; at least…..I didn't notice you as _You._

I treated you as a concept. A project. A bandage to my bleeding hearts, when really, what I needed was stitches. The irony was, you could have done that. If I had treated you right.

But instead I treated you as someone else. And I couldn't see your stars in the light of the Sun.

Which was a shame, because you _sparkled._

ETERNITY

_It's a kind of sleep walk that never ends. The type of loan with no dividends. It's a parlour game where you're giving chase; guess it could be called an acquired taste. _

I could say Sorry to you a thousands times over. But that wouldn't make it better.

I've made your life the punishment. And you never did any thing wrong. Not until you met me.

And, I, in my pride and in my fear, shied away from you. Ran so far. As if _you_ were the monster. How wrong was I?

So very, very wrong. Always wrong.

It's my mistakes; always my mistakes that hurt you. Because I was never there. Because I am selfish. Because I never understood the importance of staying. I always thought that running was better. For me. For everyone. But you are not like me. You are better.

I never understood. How you could deal with being you. How you could deal with staying. I would have gone mad in your shoes. _Madder. _

I know what I would have done. I would have done anything to just. Stop. Stop caring, stop loving, stop connecting.

I would Run.

If I was you, I would _never _stop running, not even for a second. Not even for the tiniest amount of time.

I wouldn't. I won't.

But you. Oh, you stayed. You _tried. _Which is more then what I can claim.

And I broke you. Because I ran.

And that's worse then you have ever done. You _have_ to do things. Have to carry on.

And I'm too selfish. Too selfish.

Always ready to leave. For myself.

But you stay. Even when you don't have to.

It's heartbreaking. But it's true. And I'm sorry. Because it's forever.

* * *

oh dear. oh dear. oh dear...._must do work....REVIEW PLEASE!_

* * *

What you are to me: Part two


	14. What you are to me Part Three

A/N: well, well, well…..wasn't the Eleventh Hour exciting! I have to say, I actually liked Matt Smith, even though David Tennant is still amazing! So, in future, if the eleventh Doctor manages to creep in here…Don't Panic! (Hehehe) There will still be a load of tenth Doctor ficlets….I'm just going to branch out a little more, hopefully :)

Oh look, here's Part three…the end of What you are to me…and yes, this got a _little _out of hand. And once you've read through it, the Song names and who the people are can be found at the bottom. Because sometimes, I don't like leaving people guessing :)

Disclaimer: Does the eleventh Doctor like baked beans? Apparently not.

* * *

What you are to me: part three

Orbit

_Stop and stare. I think I'm moving but I go no where. Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared, but I'll become what I can't be. Oh, do you see what I see?_

Sometimes I treated you as if you were not there.

Or, maybe, you had just become so close to me that I treated you as part of me.

And for a little while you were.

Either way, it's in your absence that I discovered how much I needed you. How much I needed you to keep me going.

I imagine that you're here sometimes. I talk to you, tell you so much.

Then I remember. You are not here.

Not here to laugh with me. Not here to tell me I've gone too far. Not here to tell me what to do. Not here to tell me I'm wrong.

And your absence hit so hard. I NEVER believed that you would leave. Never imagined I would turn around one day and not see you there supporting me.

So I've never had a chance. There is no way for me to realign into an orbit that no longer exists.

I hear your words. But they're in someone else's voice and my hearts snap and twang. Because you are still here, but the cruelty of it is, you're not.

They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder.

But did they forget? Because they never told us how it gets torn to pieces too.

Memory by memory.

Making every single one of them hurt.

Anti-Matter

_I can't stop myself from calling, calling out your name. I can't stop myself from falling, falling back again._

When I'm with you everything is so complicated.

Nothing makes sense. The chaos is overwhelming.

I used to love that. Us against the order of the universe. And we nearly won.

I often think about what would have happened, if I had agreed. I wonder whether we would have been happy.

They don't understand. Can't understand the relationship I have with you. They don't see the quirks that made you so special to me. Don't understand that when we are talking, we are hearing something completely different.

They don't understand how much you mean to me. Even though sometimes I feel like hating you. I've never managed to do that.

They make the mistake of thinking we are opposites. I know why they say that. Because in their eyes you are the epitome of everything that isn't me.

But opposites imply a complete difference. Implies that we are the antithesis to each other.

That's not true. You are me, in some ways. And I am you. We would have never become what we are without the other. And we are so alike. They never would have guessed that actually we support and believe in the same things.

We just have a different way of doing things.

That's why we fight. It's like a dance to us. But they don't understand that.

They don't understand that when I look in the mirror, I see you.

I like that.

* * *

Okey-Dokey…here's the answers! (Yes, I know, there wasn't really a question, but you had to be guessing who the people were, weren't you?)

Part one:

SUN= Rose Tyler (of course) and the song was "Sunburn" By Muse…I like Muse.

MOON= Sarah-Jane Smith….I can understand why some thought it was Donna though…the song was "Meet me on the Equinox" by Death Cab for Cutie

Part Two:

Stars= Martha Jones….does anyone know whether she is returning? Either for Torchwood or Doctor Who? I'm curious :) The song was "Like a Star" By Corrine Bailey Rae

Eternity= Captain Jack Harkness…yeah, the titles were rubbish, but I don't think I was thinking straight when I wrote these; the song was "Enchantment" Also by Corrine Bailey Rae. I was stuck, forgive me!

Part Three:

Orbit= Donna Noble! If you watched the Eleventh hour…..What's with people getting married!? The song was "Stop and stare" By One Republic.

And finally, Anti-Matter= The Master! I couldn't resist! In my mind, he is just as much a companion as all the others; it's just that he is always trying to take over the Earth…so what. Everyone has their flaws. The song was "In the morning" By Norah Jones.

So, there you go….Review please! Even if you think this is rubbish and just want to tell me that….then Review! It all helps :)


	15. Life lessons

A/N{ I am feeling creative this week, which means look…another chapter!!!!

Disclaimer: WHO'S DA MAN?? Not me that's for sure :)

* * *

Life lessons

Picture the scene.

A group of children, six of them, four boys and two girls, all gathered in a small, vaguely circular pattern on the red grass, facing an adult in red robes. Each of them is very different, both in personality and in looks. Some of them are friends. Some of them hate each other, and some are complete strangers.

The only similarity between them is their ages. All of them are seven years of age. They are almost eight.

Soon they will be looking into the Untempered Schism. But they don't know that. Not yet.

All they know is that their lessons have been more personal lately. More about _them _rather then about the universe. They are not aware that they are being trained.

So when their teacher starts asking them about how they deal with anger, at the start, none of them really feels the need to lie. They are children. Why should they?

The first child the teacher, a woman, asks is a boy. He is shy and his answer is muttered.

"I don't really get angry" He says, eyes cast down. The teacher raises an eyebrow in disbelief. He answers more fully "I go for a walk, to clear my mind?" he answers as if he is asking for support. He doesn't like being put in the spotlight. The teacher makes a note of his response.

And moves on to the next child.

This time it's a girl she asks. The girl is haughty, looking at the other children in slight derision. The girl answers before the woman even asks. "I do not get angry often but when I do…" She casts a quick glance over to two different boys across from her "…I tend to try and forget the incident and instead build something." The woman jots this down, "Like what?"

The girl does not take favourably to people infringing on what she does in her spare time, so she lies, "Scanners, and the suchlike, things that measure energy" perfectly harmless contraptions.

One of the boys she glanced at earlier snorts and the other smiles, both knowing she does not build anything of the sort.

The teacher ignores them, and moves on to the next two children. Their responses are similar. Both tend to take their frustrations out on inanimate objects, whether by destroying them or just by just lashing out at the first thing they see. Strangely enough, the teacher is more concerned about the earlier girl's response, rather then the children resorting to violence.

Finally she turns to the last two boys. The one who smiled is subjected to her question first.

"Theta, what do you do?" she asks.

He plays with the red grass as he thinks about the question. He is quiet for a long time before the teacher gets impatient with his lack of response.

"Do you resort to violence too?" she snaps.

Theta gives her a startled look, broken out of whatever reverie he had retreated to. The other boy snorts again, this time at the teacher's question.

"Of course not," Theta replies, "why on Earth would I resort to punching a wall?" he gives a crooked grin "You'll just end up hurting yourself, and that's just _thick_."

The two children who had resorted to violence glower at him, but he doesn't care, because the teacher is giving him a very strange look.

"Why did you say 'Why on _Earth_, Theta?" The woman asks. She is worried about this child. He is not supposed to show that much interest in a planet that he takes to using its sayings.

He ignores the question. Instead he looks back at the ground as he answers her first question. It isn't the truth.

"I take things apart," he says, "then I put them back together, I like seeing how things work." It's a perfectly acceptable answer. But the teacher doesn't believe him. Not after his words earlier.

"Theta, I demand you tell me what you meant by the _earth _remark." She rolls the name Earth around in her mouth like it tastes disgusting.

Theta knows that if he says anything else, it'll get him into trouble. It always does. He looks at his friend for help. His partner in crime. Koschei is the one who helps him remove the cause for his anger, whether by helping him with school work, or by comforting him, or by getting back at those who cause the anger. But he can't tell the teacher that.

Koschei buts in with an impudent remark. So like him, the teacher would never presume that he is drawing attention to himself to help Theta.

"Hey! What about what I do?" He acts as if he is upset at being left out. He's good at acting.

The teacher stops her interrogation of Theta and switches her attention to the cocky boy.

"Yes, Koschei," she says, weary of his insolence "What do you do?" She expects him to say something similar to Theta; they seem to be joined at the hip.

He surprises her by answering completely truthfully. At least, it's a type of truth.

"Oh, I don't angry." The seven year old boy smiles smugly, "I get _even._"

She makes a note to herself.

_Watch these two. They're trouble._

She has _no_ idea.

* * *

….O_o I didn't...I DID! I just went slightly old!Who…interesting, very interesting…………………..

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	16. The Raggedy Doctor

The Raggedy doctor 

A /N: Look! A drabble! An actual, honest-to-God, One hundred word Drabble. Count it. I am strangely happy at this. And the 11th Doctor has managed to creep in, only because after watching it…this little thing would not go away…so…I'm inflicting it on you! Enjoy!

And please review…I am feeling very unloved at the moment *Sobs*….

Disclaimer: If you look out the corner of your eye….no, not even then. Damn.

* * *

"It's him! The Raggedy Doctor!"

The exclamation echoes.

_Raggedy Doctor. Raggedy Doctor._

The perfect description for The Doctor's patchwork life. Of his various cuts and damages and repairs and stitches. Of bits and pieces. Of repairs and regenerations.

He certainly feels _Raggedy_.

It's funny, how one of the greatest insights into one of the universes most mysterious men, comes from a little girl who feeds him fish fingers and custard.

The Doctor barely notices the name he has been given, after all, _what's in a name?_

But in the back of his mind, earlier regenerations chuckle in irony.

Raggedy indeed.

* * *

Reviewing makes everything better…even Ten withdrawal….slightly….


	17. And whose bright idea was this?

A/N: I had an urge...what more can i say about this one-shot? :)

Disclaimer: I've NEVER owned Doctor Who...chances are i never will.

* * *

**And whose bright idea was this?**

The Doctor was seriously considering taping Donna's mouth shut.

Mostly because for the umpteenth that day she had persisted in insulting him. The insults ranged from her taking the mick out of his apparent "Scrawniness" to casting various aspersions on his ancestors, up to and including the suggestion that one of them was a Racnoss.

Really, that was a bit over the top.

Of course The Doctor knew that she didn't _really_ mean what she was saying. Donna was just saying it because she was annoyed. Annoyed that The Doctor had taken her somewhere dangerous and potentially life-threatening. Not to mention clothes destroying.

Again.

But still, it wasn't his fault. It was just that stuff always happened to him. So that was what he told her.

Needless to say, she wasn't best pleased.

"Don't you _dare_ try and use that excuse again" She growled (really, honestly _growled_) as they dodged another fan of laser beams. "It was all fine until you…don't give me that look sunshine…_You_ went and insulted the host."

The Doctor opened his mouth to argue, after all, it wasn't _his_ fault that the host of the party they had just attended was a megalomaniac with height issues.

"But, _No_…you just had to tell him that the hat he was wearing was for under tens, didn't ya? You couldn't just leave it, and then you went and trashed his laboratory! Well done you stupid-bloody-alien! Now, my skirt is _ruined_, absolutely ruined with green goo because you couldn't keep your alien nose out of things… Congratu-bloody-lations Doctor, you've just won plonker of the year." The look she gave him then was just pure venom "You Idiot."

For once The Doctor decided to keep his mouth shut.

She would discover the blue dye on her nose later.

And he for one didn't want to be there when she found out.

* * *

REVIEW!


	18. Abundance

A/N:

hello there! Not exactly sure what i was thinking when i wrote this....chances are i wasn't really thinking at all! :) so you should really take this with a pinch of salt, maybe a handful of the stuff....basically whatever you construe this to be, you're probably right :)

Disclaimer: The odds of me owning this are getting rapidly lower....

* * *

Abundance

He has seen the years go past.

Sometimes they sparkle. Sometimes they shine. Sometimes they are murky and dark and difficult to get through.

Most times though, the years are a mess of colours, with the brightest getting further and further apart, only, they get brighter too.

He counts them off, one by one, hiding them in places where the pain doesn't reach anymore. Like a child hiding sweets.

Now and again, the years which are darkest overflow, and he tries to catch them, to hold them in his hands and keep them safe. They only hurt when exposed to the sunlight.

It only hurts when those dark years are revealed, not because they are devoid of colour, but because little nuggets of gold and silver embedded in them suddenly reflect the sun.

Rainbows appear.

They gleam and glint.

They catch your eye. They stand out.

And there is so many. Normally you don't see them. They are hidden by the dark.

That's the saddest part. There is so many and they shine bright, so very, very bright.

But not in the dark.

Only when the dark is exposed. Only when all the crawling, creeping memories surface and you watch them squirm in the sunlight can you see the glitters, hidden like prizes.

But the thing is, when the years are in the light, you see all the shadows, the darkness, the gloom, in an even sharper relief.

So he hides away the years, even the ones that sparkle. Because he is afraid of what surfaces with them.

But sometimes, there are too many too hide, too many to catch. They fall from his hands.

And they sparkle and squirm once more in the sunlight.

* * *

Reviews....medicine for the insane ;)


	19. Diamonds

**A/N**: This is pure fluff....i felt like being nice :) But i'm afraid this will probably not last for long, so make the most of it! Noticed that on my poll, half of you believe that "Geronimo" IS pushing it, while the other half supports it.....strange. It is still an open poll, so go ahead, vote...tell me what YOU think :)

Disclaimer: Let's face it. Even if i told you i owned Doctor Who, would you believe me?

* * *

************

Diamonds

_I will never give you diamonds._

_Transparent._

_Hard._

_Cold._

_Our love is not like that._

The Doctor had never really understood humanity's obsession with diamonds. They were rocks. Sure they were shiny rocks, but still, _rocks_.

Admittedly, he had gone a bit starry-eyed over Queen Victoria's diamond, but that was only because it was completely unique, historically, as well as physically.

It was huge, for goodness sake.

But wearing random bits of sparkly rock on your finger to signify love was pushing it a bit, in The Doctor's opinion.

Surely it would be better to show love in actions and words.

In '_I love you'_ and in laughter.

In hugs and kisses.

In dancing.

In waking up next to the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. And then refusing to move in case it wakes them.

In holding their hand.

In saying _forever_, even if forever is not as long as it used to be.

In _staying._

Surely that was better then false promises with diamonds and flowers?

Wasn't it?

He'd find out soon enough.

* * *

_Rose Tyler watched the sun fade beneath the sea. It was beautiful. She found it amazing, that even if she couldn't see the universe like she used to, she could still see breathtaking sights on her own planet._

_And it helped that as she was watching it, she held the hand of the man she loved. It was absolutely sublime._

_He turned towards her then. "Rose" he said "I'm probably going to do this wrong, but I'm human now so I'll try."_

_He went down on one knee and held her hands, gazing straight into her eyes as her heart found it had trouble beating._

"_Rose Tyler, will you marry me?"_

_She laughed tearfully, feeling like she would burst._

"_Does it really need saying?" she replied, "as if I would say no."_

_The grin he wore was the brightest thing she had ever seen._

"_Of course I'll marry you." _

* * *

_Later, they watched the stars slowly appear over the sea, and they held each other tightly._

_Rose felt The Doctor shift as he rooted around for something in his pocket._

"_What are you looking for?" She asked._

_The Doctor brought out a small velvet box and held it up for her to take. "I got you this" He said "but it didn't feel right to use, at least, not for us."_

_Rose opened the box with a gasp. Inside was a diamond ring, gleaming brightly, looking like it had cost hundreds of pounds. It probably had._

_The Doctor watched impassively as she placed it on her finger. It fitted perfectly. Like it was meant for her._

_She admired it for a while. Watching it glint in the starlight, then she smiled and sighed softly, pulling it off._

_The Doctor looked at her in puzzlement, "Don't you want it?" He asked._

"_Like you said Doctor, it doesn't feel right, not for us"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah" She replied, moving to nestle deeper into his arms, content just to smell him, to feel his warmth, "Who needs diamonds anyway? Not me…I've got you."_

_She felt him smile into her hair, "Thank you" He said. "What should we do with it then?"_

_She rolled the ring around in her palm, contemplating, and then she looked at the sea, watching how it reflected the blaze of the stars._

"_I think I know where it belongs" She flung her hand forward, letting go of the sparkling piece of jewellery._

_It landed in the sea with a slight 'plop'._

_The two laughed at the absurdity of it all and held each other tightly. _

And everything felt just right.

* * *

Reviews....The greatest part of fanfiction since sliced bread :)


	20. Affinity

A/N: Another short one (unfortunately), but I am trying very hard to get chapters to my other stories done and this one takes a back seat…sorry to all you lovely people who R&R this one. :(

On a happier note…who watched "The beast below"? O_o it was a weird one, that's for sure, but good once you get into it :) Basically, if you have seen it, you know what I'm talking about, if you don't, let's just say it DOES all make sense in the end :)

Right, also I've decided to be NICE. Do you hear me? NICE……now, there have been some real good fics I've read recently, and I'm going to tell you now, Badwerewolf's Doctor Who stuff is just the best :) especially her recent Fem!Doctor (finished) and Fem!Jack (in-progress) fics… not to mention the Torchwood/Harry Potter crossover fic "The Magic of Torchwood"…..so go ahead, check 'em out! I know also that some of you have already found the fics, so you know what I'm talking about :)

Ok- nice, advertising other people's fics mood has passed. And this is longer then the actual one shot…which is bad.

Disclaimer: Surely if Van Statten can own the internet, I can own Doctor who…yes?

* * *

Affinity

_The attractive force. A feeling of closeness to and understanding of a person. A close similarity in appearance, structure or quality._

The two of them, standing together at the end of the world.

Kings, giants. Gods.

Desperate men, carrying on the only way they know how. Step by step. Piece by piece. Beat by beat.

They could be so brilliant together. They wouldn't even have to change in personality. Just accept. They are all they have. All they ever will have. All they had.

They are everything. An entire universe encompassed in two men. Neither of them can see how close the divide is.

They acknowledge the proximity, but don't facilitate it. Don't encourage it.

Why?

Because they are cowards.

Terrified of seeing each other in themselves.

One is scared of seeing the end, scared of seeing the madness.

The other is scared of seeing the pain, of seeing the breakages.

They are very similar. And both very frightened.

But neither of them will admit it to the other.

They are too proud.

* * *

Just ask yourself…'what would The Doctor do?'……Review! :)


	21. Left Alone

A/N: Strangely enough, I'm rather proud of this one. Not because it's good (I hope it is, chances are it isn't) but because I can actually trace this one back to its roots :) Basically, in "Love and Monsters" Elton listens to a rather cool song, "Mr Blue Sky" By ELO (Electric Light Orchestra). I liked it and decided to buy their Greatest Hits album, then promptly forgot about it for months on end. Then, the other day I sorted my CD's (No downloads for me :D ), and I found it and listened to it. Just after reading a Master!Fic. Of course, that mixture bred a Plunnie which made me write what happened when The Master ordered the Toclafane to "Decimate" one tenth of the population, and what would happen to the odd couple….

If you managed to read through that explanation without yawning, I salute you :) Your patience amazes me :)

Also, sorry I was away for a little while…had a busy couple of days :)

Disclaimer: I still have hope for the future, right now though, I don't own it :(

* * *

**Left Alone**

They had been talking about their future, when it happened. Elton was drinking a cup of tea and there was a song playing in the background. Ursula was humming along to the often played tune, as they discussed what they were going to do for their anniversary in a few months. It was all a perfectly normal morning. For them anyway.

_Sun is shining in the sky; there ain't a cloud in sight._

_It's stopped raining, everybody's in a play_

_And don't you know it's a beautiful new day._

It was just as Elton was putting the cup to his lips when they heard the screaming. They looked at each other, confused. Not frightened yet.

"What was that?" Ursula whispered, her fragile voice almost drowned out by they wails that they could hear from outside.

Elton shook his head and put the mug down on the table, "I dunno," he replied, "Let's have a look"

Ursula laughed slightly "L.I.N.D.A united, off to solve another mystery,"

_Running down the avenue, see how the sun shines brightly_

_In the city, on the streets where once was pity_

_Mr Blue sky is living here today._

He leant over the table and picked her up, moving towards the window. They never reached it. Instead the window shattered, its glass sent spinning across the room.

Ursula screamed. So did Elton. He stepped back, holding Ursula to his chest tightly, as if he could protect her. She begged him, in her whispering way, told him to _move_. To get out. She should have known by now, he doesn't listen when she tells him that. Doesn't move when she tells him to run.

He couldn't, because of what was floating in front of him. _Aliens._

_Mr Blue sky, please tell us why, you've had to hide away for so long, so long._

_Where did we go wrong?_

It was quite obviously an alien. Sure it wasn't an Absorbaloff, or a man in a blue box. But a floating metal ball, with spikes protruding out of it, definitely came under alien. It was soon joined by another, the spheres bobbing up and down as they contemplated what to do with them. They didn't have eyes, but Elton was positive it was staring at them with something like curiosity. He took a further step back, the spheres followed him. A game. Sunlight glinted off of the spikes. Elton gulped; he did _not_ want to know what they felt like slicing into him. Then the metal balls spoke and the couple knew, knew that these things weren't friendly.

"Look at the boy with the stone" They sang, in their childish, eerie voices "See how he holds it tight!"

The spheres hovered even closer, and their voices took on a more menacing tone. "He won't be holding it much longer."

_Hey you with the pretty face, welcome to the human race_

_A celebration, Mr. Blue sky's up there waiting_

_And today is the day we've waited for._

Elton turned away from the spheres then, trying to run, hide…do _something_. "No!" Ursula cried out, knowing that to make a move would result in his death. That his actions would entice the spheres to carry out their promise. Like always he didn't listen, just kept his arms tight around her, using his body to protect her.

"..Love you Ursula" he said softly.

Then the feel of his warm arms tight around her disappeared as the spheres turned him to dust. And she dropped to the floor, painfully aware, the only thing she had worth being sentient for had just died.

_Oh Mr. Blue sky please tell us why,_

_You had to hide away for so long, so long_

_Where did we go wrong?_

She had fallen so that she faced the ceiling and she watched as the metal balls inched closer. She waited for them to vaporise her too. She wished for it, wanting to be quickly reunited with her Elton.

"See the stone girl" one said in its high pitched, warbling way "She is like us"

"Yes" the other agreed, swooping close to her "Like us…We don't destroy like us…just the others"

Ursula couldn't believe what she was hearing "I'm nothing like you monsters!" She wailed, just wanting the end. The spheres ignored her, carrying on their insane babble.

"Like us…The Stone girl was like the others…Now she is like us"

It was then Ursula realised, that these things, these spheres…were once human. Just like she was once human.

_Hey there Mr Blue, we're so pleased to be with you,_

_Look around see what you do,_

_Everybody smiles at you_

She felt the shadows retreat from her face as the two spheres took off; leaving Ursula alone in the room that had once seemed so homely. Now it felt cold and lonely. She weeps tearlessly.

Stones can't cry.

_Mr blue sky, blue sky._

_Mr blue sky._

_Mr blue you did it right, but soon comes Mr. night,_

_Creeping over, now his hand is on your shoulder, never mind, I remember you this, I remember you this way._

Days pass. Months. Each the same as the next, with Ursula laying, staring at the slowly rotting ceiling, watching as night falls and the sun rises up again. She used to count the hours, the days, hoping that somebody would find her. But even the screams went quiet after a while. Each day melds into the next, and she tries to find something new to occupy her time with. Sometimes she counts the cracks, notes the number of times the metal spheres go past on their patrols. She doesn't think of Elton. She is trying to stay sane.

_Mr blue sky please tell us why you had to hide away for so long, so long._

_Where did we go wrong?_

_Hey there Mr. Blue, we're so pleased to be with you, look around see what you do, everybody smiles at you._

But soon the pain gets too much. Every day is the same cycle, the repetition is excruciating. All the time in the world is nothing when you have nothing. Thoughts of Elton overwhelm and she alternately laughs and screams. Finally she decides that sanity is over rated and the more she tries to be reasonable the worst she gets. So she just gives in.

And she sings to herself. Over and over again.

Childishly, just like those metal spheres.

She giggles to her self as she sings that often played song.

_Blue sky, blue sky, blue_

* * *

Ok…if you don't review…I understand :( But if you DO review…let's just say, FANTASTIC!

p.s: I take requests...if you want me to write something...just tell me ;)


	22. Insomnia is a good way of making friends

A/N: Just wanted to say, sorry for being away for a _long_ while and not posting anything. I've had a really busy few weeks and haven't had the chance to write or do _anything._ Unfortunately this may continue for a couple of weeks (Exams), but I will still be trying to post stuff as often as possible. This also applies to my other stories as well, so please, Review! None of it is my fault! Also this one is a bit longer, to make up for it. :)

Disclaimer: I haven't got the effort to tell you how much I DON'T own Doctor who.

…

**Insomnia is a good way of making friends**

Rose couldn't sleep. Normally the TARDIS was a great place to get a good snooze. There was no chance of yobs throwing stuff at her windows, no sirens blaring away outside; instead all she had was the gentle, soothing hum of the TARDIS. However, since Mickey had joined their little group, she had been finding it harder and harder to relax and fall to sleep. She knew why of course, she was just so worried that the _idiot_ would somehow get himself killed.

Well, that, and the little niggling thought in the back of her mind that said The Doctor, might, _might_, be trying to get Mickey into a lot of trouble.

Which was something she really didn't need at the moment.

Rose decided she couldn't spend another second lying around doing nothing, it was driving her nuts and she knew it'd be best if she just didn't even try.

She decided to go and find The Doctor.

At least then _something_ interesting might be happening.

…

It took her a while to find the elusive Time Lord, which was weird, because normally at night he could be found tinkering in the control room. Only this time, he was nowhere to be found. Gone. Vamoosed. AWOL.

Basically, he was either doing something very shaming, that he didn't want her to see, or he'd been captured by Ninja-aliens. Both scenarios were highly likely.

She had wandered down countless corridors, peered into every room she could find (she briefly considered taking a dip in the swimming pool) and was almost ready to give up when she heard noises inside a room she had never seen before. The fact that Rose had never seen the room before was not unusual, she was sure the TARDIS moved them about.

No. What were weird were the noises floating out of the room into the corridor beyond.

Rose could hear soft grunts and moans, like somebody trying to stifle the sound, but failing. Epically.

Confused and slightly worried, she put her ear to the door.

"Oh yeah, that's it, come on…Oh yes…come on, _come on_! Go _faster!_ Yes! Almost there…_Yes!"_

She jerked away from the door in alarm. Was that The _Doctor?_

What the _hell _was he doing?

She quickly flung open the door, determined to confront him before she lost her nerve.

"Doctor!"

He froze.

"What are you doing?"

The Doctor hid his hands behind his back.

"It's not what you think…Honest."

She gazed at him for a bit. "I won't tell anyone" she said, "As long as…"

She left the end hanging.

"As long as what?"

"As long as I can stay"

He grinned back at her. "You can join in if you want"

Rose smiled as she stepped forward and let the door swing shut behind her.

…

Mickey was fed up.

Really, truly, intensely _fed up_.

Yes. Travelling in time was fun. And yes, he did enjoy knowing where Rose was and, knowing she was safe was an awful big bonus too.

The only problem Mickey had, really, was the _designated driver_.

It wasn't that he hated The Doctor, in fact, this version he had actually come to quite like. He was funny, smart and he wasn't a grumpy sod like the regeneration before, so all was good there. Only, that was half the problem, because, well…this one was just too damn _likable. _

Sure he made Rose happy, and showed her marvellous things, but did he have to be…well…_sexy_? It was obvious to anyone that Rose had a thing for The Doctor, and Mickey was down because he slowly, but surely, being left on the side lines. And there was nothing he could do to stop the transition; because he couldn't kid even himself…he couldn't give Rose a tenth of what The Doctor could.

He just hoped that The Doctor wouldn't let her down. He was an alien, after all.

Mickey lay in his bed in the TARDIS, fidgeting every now and then as he thought of another reason why he was being left behind. In the end it all got too much, mostly because he was all too good at thinking up reasons why Rose would always choose the skinny Time lord. Damn it! She should be interested in a man with more substance!

Yeah, even his arguments were becoming beyond pathetic. So he decided to go for a walk, maybe it would clear his (very green with envy) mind.

He wondered down corridors, found a garden (a garden?), looked into the library and snuck into the control room, convinced that The Doctor would see him and insult him.

But...he didn't see the Doctor anywhere.

Mickey was getting worried now; the whole ship seemed too quiet, like it was keeping secrets from him. Like there was something he shouldn't see. He tried to shake of his paranoia, trying to convince himself that the TARDIS's eerie silence was just making him imagine things. Even so, he took the quickest route to Rose's room, just making sure that she was safe. Honestly.

That's all.

He knocked on Rose's door, trying to convince himself that in the next ten seconds he would hear the voice of one very annoyed Rose Tyler, angry at him for waking him up at stupid-o-clock. He waited. Ten seconds, then thirty seconds. It'd been only a minute and a half when anxiety caught up on him and he flung the door open.

No Rose. Not good.

That meant she was probably with _him_.

Mickey prowled the corridors once more, determined this time to find Rose, come hell or high water…or irate Time Lord. And that wasn't the worst of it, technically; _technically_, Mickey was still Rose's boyfriend. And if he found Rose in The Doctor's room (did he even have a room?), there would be some violence.

He searched for about half an hour, but still there was no sign of them anywhere. He was beginning to get worried, what if he never found his way back to his room?

Suddenly he heard a noise coming from one of the doors that he hadn't bothered to look in first time round. It sounded like Rose and The Doctor, but what were they doing? Probably hiding from him, again.

He walked to the door, and put his hand on the handle. He was just about to push the door open when he heard;

"Doctor!"

"Go faster Rose!"

"I'm doing it!"

"Yes! That's the way!"

"Stop nudging me so hard Doctor"

"I can't help it, I'm big, I take up a lot of room"

At that point Mickey was very nearly sick. He wrenched open the door.

The Doctor and Rose quickly put their hands behind them.

"Rose! What do you think your doing?"

The Doctor and Rose looked at each over.

"It's not what you think Mickey"

"Course it isn't" he scoffed, he glared at the other two, "the worst part of it is that you didn't think to include me!"

"Well….you were asleep" Said the Doctor, " but maybe I can make an exception, just this once"

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's see how good you really are"

Rose rolled her eyes "men."

Mickey eagerly rushed over to the duo and slammed the door shut behind him.

…

Five hours later and Rose had still not won a single game of Mario Kart on the Wii.

But she did have fun watching the two boys play together nicely for once. Well, nice enough.

Although the Doctor was a bit annoyed that Mickey had managed to overtake his Bowser quite a few times.

"See Doctor" Mickey had said "Bigger isn't always better"

All in all, the trio thought that it wasn't a bad way to spend the night.

…

Yes, I had brain meltdown half way through….I blame exams and revision for turning my brain into an unrecognisable pile of mush. Please review!


	23. Bleed

A/N : Yes. It's short. I have no time.

Disclaimer: I deny everything

Bleed 

Only she can see the cuts.

The _drip, drip, drip, _of blood.

She wants to save him. To hold her hands to the wounds, to stitch together all the rips. The infinite, never ending rips.

Sometimes she just wants to whisper in his ear…

_Let me bleed for you._

And she means it.

Every word. Always.

* * *

Review? Please?


	24. Heart And Core

A/N: slightly longer then before, but I am still in a huge fuss over exams, so don't expect top-notch quality.

Disclaimer: If I say yes, will I be attacked?

…..

Heart and Core

Each of them has a centre.

One is soft, ready to catch and embrace him. She is forgiving. She is Shelter from the storm.

A safe place, where no-one can hurt him.

Not even himself.

She gets rid of the nightmares, with a kiss and the wave of her hand.

With a smile.

…

The second is Ice. Never melting, nor flowing. She teaches him to hold on tight and carry-on. Even at the end of everything.

She is the one who does not stop, who does not forget and she makes him remember that it's good to hurt.

She showed him that it's okay to cling to life and survive.

…

The third is the Fire. The spark that creates the inferno. Burning away all of him to expose who he is underneath.

She eradicates the shadows, removes the infections from his being, even when it hurts. _Especially when it hurts_.

She warms him. She keeps the power, the tenderness in his veins.

She melts him and remoulds him when he cracks into pieces.

She is there, always. Just for him.

…..

The fourth is dangerous.

A Weapon.

She is the flint. Hard and unyielding. She will not break because of him. She will become stronger and she will hurt him. And heal him.

She will cut. Destroy. Even when he is broken.

She is wild, she is strong.

She fights the battles he cannot win. She will never surrender.

Ever.

Not even in death.

…

To him, these four are everything.

….

Review if you love the Doctor. Yes, that was meant to be a guilt trip. ;)


	25. Clean slate

A/N: *Goes and sobs loudly in a corner*

Disclaimer: *gazes angrily at BBC logo* NEVER! *twitches at the memory of Ten-lessness and Rory-lessness*

…

Clean slate

The first time Rory dies it isn't real.

It felt real, to everybody.

The Doctor watched as the pain rippled through Amy, saw the marks it left behind, oh, so quickly. He watched as her heart became punctured, saw how her world, _all _her world became unbearable.

He saw that regardless of truth or dream, she couldn't exist without Rory. The Doctor could tell that without Rory she was incomplete, that a part of her had been ripped out and she could no longer keep her head above the tide.

He saw how much Rory had done for her, saw that she could live without her raggedy Doctor, who was half dream anyway, but she couldn't live without the _real _of Rory.

She just couldn't live without him. Because she had never learnt how.

The second time Rory dies is all too real.

It felt unreal.

Who could believe it? After all he survived last time, why not this time?

And the Doctor watched as that pain rippled again, saw how Amy would have died again. He saw the hatred in her eyes a she looked to him to make things right. They always looked to him to make the impossible things right.

He hurt too. He had liked Rory. Loved him, for making Amy so happy.

But this time, the ripples vanished. Her need disappeared. Her _real_ became unreal and never existed. Time rewove itself into a Rory shaped hole in the universe. Not even the scars were left.

That was the worst part for The Doctor.

_Not even the scars were left._

And he watched as Amy smiled and teased, and wished that she would hurt and cry and scream.

Because otherwise, what would Rory be? A memory of a man who was nearer to legend then reality himself.

And with the person, who had loved him, not even remembering his name.

It left a hollow feeling in each of the Doctor's hearts.

Which was better then no feeling at all.

* * *

*gives big ol' puppy dog eyes*

Review! In memory of Rory…

WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO'S RORY? :(

also, also "son of whitebeard" has asked me to ask you lovely people reading to check out their stories...'specially the recent one "the last angel"

so if you feel like it...go ahead...read it...there, nice deed done for the day :)


	26. Time Lord, Dream Lord

A/N: This has been sitting in my head for quite a while, and I've almost convinced myself that the episode had some further…meaning to it. I'm almost completely positive that the person River Song kills is Futre!evilDoctor…aka The Valeyard. But it's just a theory, what do I know? It's not as if I actually own it! What theories do you have….I'm curious. :)

Disclaimer: I have…nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Time lord, Dream lord

_The star maker says it ain't so bad,_

_The dream makers gonna make you mad,_

_The spaceman says everybody look down,_

_It's all in your mind._

He'd almost forgotten how _dark_ his mind was. This new regeneration, though faster at becoming volatile then the last, seemed to be more…innocent, playful and was definitely, on the whole, weirder.

And all this _new_. All the new sights and quirks and nuances, all the new habits and sounds; it almost hid the shadows lurking in the back of his mind. Almost.

But things happen, things which bring the dark to the forefront and make him rage. He didn't know what was scarier…having that darkness in him, or seeing it out in the open, manipulating everything he did and having so much fun doing it.

All those immoral little desires, wants, all the hatred and fear, all those times when he _could have done it. _All the times when he gave in.

And to see that in physical form was chilling, sickening. It terrified The Doctor deep in his bones, the fear reaching into places that he didn't know could be scared anymore.

But in some ways…The dream lord was…seductive. After all, he was gleeful in his immoral ways, he didn't have to grieve, or cry. Didn't have to follow a path that hurt. Didn't have to fulfil obligations that just damaged him even more.

That part of the Doctor was insane. And happily so.

He'd almost give in, if it wasn't for his companions.

The disaster of Bowie base one had proved that.

And Amy! That Brilliant, Marvellous companion of his. She believed, with every fibre of her being, that he could never turn into that monster. He didn't have the hearts to tell her that it was a very real possibility and wrapped the explanation up in babble.

Couldn't tell her that the manifestation of all those thoughts could be a very real possibility in the future.

Couldn't tell her that it had a name.

_The Valeyard._

Because then it would be real.

The Doctor hated himself for concealing the truth from Amy. It meant, in a strange kind of way, that the dark side was winning.

Or that it had already won.

Either way, The Doctor was not willing to find out.

…

Reviews keep Evil!Doctor from kicking down your doors in the middle of the night.


	27. Every Reason

A/N : EXAMS ARE OVER! This means that i will start to concentrate on my fanfics,...so no more extremely long waits :) On a different note...i have a Weeping angels screensaver, which gets closer and closer. I know it's there. I'm expecting it, but it still scares the bejesus outta me :)

Disclaimer: I have very little that could be taxed in any way. That could be a good thing...

* * *

Every Reason

Without going into specifics, there are ten _very_ good reasons why The Doctor dislikes Professor/Doctor/Whatever-she's-called-at-this-point-in-time, River Song.

She carries a gun. So maybe it is a Squareness Gun, but still the point remains, Gun=BAD.

Her flirting and innuendo's are eerily similar to that of Captain Jack Harkness's.

See Above. (No really, it scares him how alike the two are.)

She acts as if she knows more. It's not her intelligence he dislikes, it's the way she uses it to rub it in his face. It's not as if she _knows_ more anyway (he'll never admit to that) but that she _thinks_ she knows more. Just because she knows some stuff from his future that he's not aware of yet, it doesn't equal that suddenly he doesn't know as much. He does. He's just not flaunting the fact. (_fine, he's jealous, he likes being the clever one)_

She knows his name.

She's just as arrogant as he is.

She gives regenerations nick-names. Sure he was pretty(-ish), but did she really have to nominate him in that way? His name is The Doctor. Just The Doctor. Say it slowly, _D-o-c-t-o-r. _Doctor. Easy. No Pretty-boys around here thank you very much.

She doesn't listen. Well, she does. But it's listening that says "You go ahead and say that, I'm going to do something else anyway".

She's not linear. He knows that's hypocritical, but he's a Time Lord. That's his job. To confuse all Humans. But River, she's all over the damn place. He likes companions who stick to their own personal Time line and follow him. River on the other hand seems to find all this very entertaining. He just finds it distracting.

She's got 'Trouble' written all over her.

But though there is a multitude of reasons why he should just find the nearest airlock and throw her out of it (without some sort of oxygen tunnel thing, Who does she think she is? Ordering him about like that?), There are some, if vague, reasons why he enjoys her company.

Her fun

Her independence from him (it's like he _needs_ her)

Her confidence

Her smile

And she's not in awe of him. Not even a tiny bit. She recognises what he does; he thinks she's proud of him. But she isn't scared of him, nor does she act as if he is someone she can never understand. She just…accepts him.

And he loves her for that.

* * *

Review! Go on, make me happy :)


	28. Fool

A/N: Well, this is the result of me spending a lot of time trying to figure out what, exactly the reward was...And Cheers to "James Birdsong" who keeps reviewing, you're annonymous, so i can't message you directly. Also, also...if this makes no sense, it's because i was half asleep when i wrote it so...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm getting there, but i haven't reached ownership quite yet.

* * *

Fool

He tries to tell himself that he saves Luke just to see the look of relief and gratitude on Sarah-Jane's face, making her appear how she did all those years ago, when life was a little simpler. Tells himself that he does it to show her that he will never forget her. Ever.

He gets Jack to talk to Alonso and tells himself that he does it to see Jack back to his old self. All that flirting and love of live. He tells himself that he does it because seeing Jack get over him is rewarding in its own way, to show him that Jack's happy, that Jack's forgiven him.

He talks to Joan's Granddaughter. Tells himself that this is so he could find out whether she got better, whether he made her life better in anyway. Tells himself that he does it to see the look of wonder in the girls (who looks so much like Joan) eyes. To see those eyes again without them blaming him.

He saves Mickey and Martha. Makes himself believe that he does it, just to see the two who had every right to hate him, feel thankful for him being there. To see them being happy because of him, even when he ruined their lives. He tells himself he does it just to remember that he did give them something wonderful.

He gives Donna that lottery ticket. He makes it seem like her joy is his reward, because what can be better than giving your best friend a present she'll never forget. He tells himself he does it to remind her, in a subconscious way, that there is someone who will always love her. His reward is that she knows that.

He talks to Rose one last time. His reward is of hearing her voice, seeing that beautiful, trusting, strong face. Having her care for him, before she is lost to him forever. He convinces himself that this magical moment is all he needs of her now, because he _knows, _just _knows_ that she is content, somewhere.

He tricks himself into thinking that.

But deep down, somewhere he doesn't like to go because it hurts all too much, deep down he knows that seeing them, one last time, wasn't his reward.

Fooling himself into believing they needed him was his reward.

* * *

Review please, go on, make my evening :)


	29. Miracles

A/N: The song "Airplanes" had been going round my head for AGES, then the events of 'The Pandorica opens' happened and I see the little Rory/Amy clip for 'The Big Bang', and it just fitted the scene and sentiments so well! So that is to balme for the birth of this one-shot.

Warning: If you haven't kept up to date on the recent episodes…this will contain spoilers. If you then read the following one-shot, I guess it's your own fault. Not mine.

Also thanks to "Coolgo" who has reviewed quite a few of my fics recently, but anonymously…so here, have a mention ^-^

Disclaimer: I OWN TICKETS TO SEE PARAMORE! Just not the band, nor the song, nor B.o.B, nor Doctor Who….BUT I GOT TICKETS! Lol, as you can see, I'm very excited.

* * *

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now, _

_Wish right now, wish right now._

_I could use a dream or a genie or a wish, _

_To go back to a place much simpler than this._

B.o.B feat Hayley Williams – Airplanes.

* * *

Miracles

_She can't be dead. Not her. Not Amy._

Oh God. He killed Amy. He didn't mean to, didn't want to. But here she is. Lying in his arms. As beautiful as ever, but…empty.

Amy's gone.

Amelia Pond. His fairytale princess. Always too good for him. Too special for plain old Rory Williams.

But she chose _him_. Not her fairytale Doctor, not her magical prince that she always waited for. Him.

He thought that he would never loose her. Not now he knew that she loved him. It was one of the happiest moments of his life.

Stupid.

Of course he wouldn't be able to keep her. That's the way the universe works, isn't it? Things go well, everyones happy, then BAM!

He died. And she forgot him.

He should have known.

Thing was, he didn't _die_. At least he was there, wasn't he? He might be a roman, but he was still Rory Williams, still Amy pond's fiancé…he still felt like him.

And The Doctor. The Doctor gave him hope. A miracle…maybe, maybe he could remind Amy, And everything would go back to how it was, wouldn't it?

The Doctor certainly seemed to think so, because didn't he say? _This would do me._

The Doctor wanted this miracle too.

Rory felt, that for once, things were going to work out…right.

They did too…for a while. She remembered…oh God she _remembered_. But then she was reminding him. Because he wasn't really Rory Williams, no he wouldn't be would he?

He just had to be some sort of robot, after The Doctor and his companions. The universe really didn't want to give him one moment of happiness.

And he really, honestly couldn't help it. The laser thing went off on its own. Rory had no control what-so-ever.

Basically, that was his whole life.

In a nut shell.

Only this time he had hurt Amy. All that time Rory thought that The Doctor endangered her. Turns out it would be Rory's fault after all.

And Rory can do nothing except hold her dead body in his arms.

And stare at the starless sky, and wish…wish so hard for a Miracle.

For Amy.

* * *

Reviews are super awesome. So if YOU, yes YOU, want to be super awesome, I suggest you review ^_^


	30. Introduction

A/N: And hello again! It's been a little while since I posted something up for this story, but don't worry. I has a plan. Yes. An actual plan, with titles and diagrams and everything. You have no idea how happy that makes me.

Disclaimer: If I had my way The Master would be in the TARDIS alongside The Doctor…Evidently he isn't, suggesting that I don't own anything to do with the Rights of Doctor Who. You're probably lucky, it'd be quite slashy.

…...

Introduction

_Hello, my name's The Doctor._

Doctor.

There must have been a reason as to why he had called himself that. But if there was, he couldn't really remember.

Or maybe he did…maybe he just didn't want to know it.

Whatever the reason, it was the name he had and used, and sometimes he wished that he'd have chosen a different one.

One which didn't define him.

_That's what The Doctor does. He helps people._

_Fights monsters._

_Rights wrongs._

If only.

If only he actually did do that, but in all honesty, he thinks that just by being there he makes things worse.

There. Earth. He always manages to mess up when it comes to the Humans. They bring out the best in him.

And so they bring out the worst too.

It's funny, but he's regenerated more because of the human race than any other species. He always seems to give up his life for them.

That's not what a Doctor is supposed to do.

A Doctor is supposed to diagnose the illness, give treatment. Not to die for the injured or the sick.

He is supposed to help them.

But things go fuzzy around the humans.

They stretch his boundaries. Challenge him.

They disappoint him sometimes too. Because they could be just amazing.

Then you get the ones which aren't, who always seem to ruin it for everyone else.

He can never be sure whether they are the majority or minority. And that scares the hell out of him.

Really, it terrifies him.

However, other times…when he is having one of his more morbid days, he thinks that The name Doctor fits him exactly.

Since all a Doctor does is put off death.

Extend life.

He doesn't save them. Not ever, not really.

And doesn't that just bite.

Because in the end, that means he is always going to damn more people then he saves.

The Doctor. The Oncoming Storm.

Two names which are completely different.

And completely the same too.

…...

Karma will get you if you don't review :)


	31. Holiday

A/N: I just can't get Rory _right_. Especially his speech…gah! Does anyone know how I can get him down? Pointers would be appreciated, but until then, here's a little Rory/Eleven conversation.

Disclaimer:I own roughly seventy-six related Doctor who things. The rights to the show are not one of them.

Holiday

Amy sauntered off to change out of her wedding dress, leaving her two boys in the console room together; "after all" She had said "We're bound to be running _somewhere"_

Before waiting Two thousand years for Amy, Rory would have been uncomfortable with being left alone with The Doctor, as it was he didn't mind anymore, seeing as the man had sacrificed himself for the universe he felt he should cut him a little slack. Anyway, he had found himself liking The Doctor more now he was married to Amy. Maybe something to do with the fact that she was his…or he was hers, either way, they were each others and nothing could change that.

He watched as The Doctor ran around the gleaming golden console, punching the keys on the typewriter and flicking all manner of weird switches. For a man who had recently almost never existed he had a hell of a lot of energy, and Rory wondered if he ever actually stopped and rested like normal people. Admittedly he wasn't normal and he was an alien, but still, Rory was sure that all this running about couldn't be good for him.

"So Rory" The Doctor glanced at him as he flew the TARDIS, "How are you holding up?"

Rory looked at The Doctor incredulously "You were almost never alive and you're asking _me_ whether I'm Ok?"

The Doctor waved a hand airily, as if brushing away Rory's words "Oh well, that sort of thing happens to me quite often, I'm nearly used to it" He grinned at the disbelieving nurse "Almost."

He become serious once more "But honestly Rory, you spent two thousand years waiting for a woman to jump out of a box, are you sure that you're fine? Time like that can take a toll on the human mind you know" He moved closer, so close they were almost touching noses and examined the nurse as if looking for physical proof of mental instability. "So…are you, in any way, stranger than normal?"

Rory stepped back, he liked The Doctor, but not so much that he wanted his personal space quite so violated. He considered the question "Well, I remember all of it, if that's what you mean, but it never really happened, did it?" He shrugged "so I guess it doesn't affect me."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow in wonder "Humans, give them two thousand years to ponder and they sweep it under the carpet" He shook his head "Magnificent."

Rory smiled "I'm just glad that everything went right eventually" then he frowned, "But seriously Doctor, why not have a holiday? You deserve it and you've got a time machine" He gestured around the room, "you can fix trouble whenever."

"Not so Rory" The Doctor wagged a finger at him "Just because I could theoretically do that, it doesn't work that way" He turned back towards the console "If I go on a holiday, it just means a whole heap of trouble is happening simultaneously, and I miss it, because I wasn't there, and so never will be because I don't know about it, so it happens and people get hurt."

Rory nodded slowly "I guess…"

The Doctor carried on and Rory got the impression he was trying to convince himself more than he was Rory, "Anyway, last time I went on holiday from the universe, bad things happened, and I'm not risking that sort of thing again" He nodded to himself, "not ever."

"Bad things? What could be worse than the end of the universe?" Rory queried.

"The end of lots of Universes perhaps?"

Rory shook his head "Now I know you're kidding me. There's only one universe."

The Doctor frowned and suddenly appeared a lot older. "No. There is more than one."

Rory could see that the subject was upsetting The Doctor, but curiosity got the better of him, "And the bad things….that would have destroyed them too?"

"Maybe…" He jerked his head to where Amy had exited the room "Like I said to Amy, it was a bad day, bad things happened, even I'm not completely, completely sure what would have happened, I just know it would have been bad. Universe ripping apart, reality crumbling sort of bad"

"Yeah, I guess the end of all universes is classed as _bad_, I mean, the almost-end of this universe was horrid enough"

The Doctor chuckled slightly "Yeah…but anyway as I was saying, seeing as the last…holiday…I had almost caused the collapse of reality, because I wasn't there, I'd rather not risk it again"

Rory could tell there was something else bothering The Doctor.

"What happened?" he asked.

The Doctor smiled and made that weird head-jerk of his that meant he was going to avoid answering properly.

"It was bad. That's all. It's over now. All gone."

"Then it's, you know, all ok then?" Rory asked, worried.

The Doctor looked at him steady in the eyes as he lied

"Yeah. It's all ok, Rory. It's fine."

Amy came sweeping back in her new attire, loudly telling The Doctor that the TARDIS wardrobe needed to be sorted and The Doctor turned back into that easy, energetic man who teased and laughed like everyone else.

"_Yeah. It's all ok, Rory. It's fine."_

Rory didn't believe him. Not one bit.

…

I need to find a new way of begging for reviews…FOR CAMELOT! No….FOR GALLIFREY!...still no? Oh well, it was worth a try.


	32. Love

A/N: I had a flash of something here….I doubts it was inspiration but meh. This is what happened.

Disclaimer: I says meh to that too.

…..

* * *

Love

_If this is the face of a sinner, and if Heaven is only for winners, well I don't care, because I won't know, anybody there._

-Anybody There- The Script-

...

* * *

Theta was sat, curled up on the ground when Koschei finally found him. He had his arms wrapped tight around his legs and he was trembling with fear and guilt, convinced that at any moment he'd be found out. He didn't move when Koschei neared, though the other child wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Theta had always run and the fact that this was the one time he should have run but didn't, scared him.

He slowly reached out and touched Theta's arm. The boy didn't flinch, just lifted his tear streaked face and asked, his voice hoarse and terrified, "What have I done?"

Koschei said nothing, just opened his arms and enclosed Theta in a hug, trying to convince him, because he couldn't in words, that Koschei was here and that nothing could hurt Theta. He wouldn't let it. The other boy fell into the hug and cried. Cried so much.

After a while Theta ran out of tears and exhausted, he had slumped into the other, tired of being scared.

"I'm going to hell, aren't I?" He finally said.

Koschei jerked away in surprise, and looked down at Theta's still, small form, startled. "What do you mean, Thete?"

"Hell. It's where I'm going, once I've died"

Koschei frowned, confused "No, that's just a stupid Earth superstition, Theta, there's no proof" He shook his head, the other boys obsession with earth culture's was beginning to become worrisome.

"How do you know Kos? It could be true" Theta lowered his voice and curled himself inwards a little further "And if it is…that's where I'm going." The conviction in his young voice was terrifying to Koschei. Theta never normally just gave in…he would always found a way around something troubling him. But in this case, he acted as if the future was set in stone. And that wasn't right. They were from the planet Gallifrey, home to the Time Lords. It was they who controlled Time.

Not the other way around.

He was not going to let it beat them.

"Theta, listen to me. You are not going to go to some make believe Hell. It doesn't exist."

"Prove it."

"I can't, but you can't prove it's real either."

"So…what if it is real? What I did. It was…" He started crying again, big eyes welling up with tears "…oh Kos, it was wrong, so wrong."

Koschei wasn't having this. In his opinion what Theta had done was entirely justified. And he was going to say so.

"Theta, you didn't do wrong" _How could you ever?_ "You saved my life."

Theta calmed down slightly, but still looked torn "That doesn't negate it though."

"No, but what I'm saying is…" He suddenly hit upon inspiration "Even if the powers that be, and that's rubbish by the way, Even IF they send you to _Hell_, I'll be going there too."

He smiled, a little smugly; he knew Theta didn't ever really mind where he was, as long as his best friend was with him.

Theta's eyes widened in delight. Just a little bit. No-one else would have noticed, but Koschei did.

He continued, confident that now he could draw his friend out of the depression he was currently in. "I mean, this is, in a way, my fault, I shouldn't have…" He glanced at his friend, careful not to say anything that would remind him too much "…Well, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, before. Which means, I'm as much to blame for this as you are."

He smiled at Theta, a bright, wide, genuine smile that said volumes. "So…obviously, if you're going to Hell, I'm coming with you." He grasped the others hand. "I'm always going to be with you."

"And…" Theta carried on, smiling back at Koschei, "It's not as if Heaven would have anyone we'd want to talk to anyway"

"Exactly."

…

* * *

I wonder what Theta did? If anyone has any ideas, I'd be more than happy to hear them!...possibly in the form of a review?


	33. Light

**A/N: **This is in a slightly different style to what i normally do and i'm not sure if it works...

Discaimer: Yeah, yeah, we all know i don't own it already...move along people...

**

* * *

**

**Light**

It swallows him whole, that sharp, stinging bright and it burns into his body like hot shards of glass. Every inch of him howls for the pain to stop. But lost in the vortex of light; beautiful, empty, all-encompassing white, he laughs.

Because it's gone.

The Drumming. That infernal double heart beat. Gone, taken by the white light that is consuming him.

And it makes the pain feel almost blissful.

But the relief lasts only a moment, as where the drums once resided, a whispering replaces them. A whispering which quickly turns into screams of terror, of pain, as the light rejects him and he is thrown into a world of suffering and flame.

Gallifrey.

He is on Gallifrey, and the screams he hears are the last lamentations of a once proud race. Reduced to animals by the fear.

It's been so long since he last sensed this many people and it's almost as bad as the Drums.

Almost.

He finds himself standing on the scorched ground. He watches as the Citadel crumbles before him, in a haze of smoke and ash. The remnants of The Council stand unsteadily beside him, their faces rigid with horror. The charred corpse of Rassilon lies forgotten.

He grins.

And he turns to them, drawing their attention away from the terrible spectacle in front of them, ever the showman. He throws his arms wide and proclaims loudly, reminiscent of the year that never was.

"Gallifrey rejoice, for your Lord and Master has returned."

He laughs in delight.

The Drums have finally gone.

And destruction has never felt quite so good.

* * *

Curiosity,

Stubboness,

and Madness.

That is all i'm going to say.


End file.
